the koops the koopa story
by KODfreak
Summary: koops will tell you the story of his transformation. It is a prequel to my story, The days in the life of a typical professor.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, my friends. I am Koops the koopa. Before I tell you my tale, I must reveal a few things about Koopas. The first thing I should say is that I am number 1 in the koopa clan and best friends with Bowser. I will later reveal how this happened. But for now, sit back as I tell you some facts about Koopas.

Koopas are humanoid, evolved dinosaurs. We look like turtles I know, but we are entirely different. We walk on two legs, our shells are not connected to our spines, and we wear clothes.

Koopas are mostly carnivores, though we also sometimes eat plants, we like to eat living things.

That reminds me with our fascination with humans. They seem to be a lot like us, but different at the same time. Koopas can eat humans. It's not something we do every day, but sometimes we like to chow on them. They have a very delicious sweetness. And their intestines are filled with the most exquisite fluids. I may be grossing you out, but it's true! Anyway, Koopas can mate with humans. They can also produce offspring with them. But the mother usually lays eggs instead of whatever they normally do. Koopas and humans can live happy lives together.

Koopas can live for millions of years, and look the same. It's puzzling, but it's true. There are also many species of Koopa. One of them, for example, is the king Koopas. King Koopas live longer than regular Koopas, and have distinguishable horns and spikes.

Now, next chapter I will tell you what happened with my life…


	2. Chapter 2 part 1 of the story

It was just another day at Petalburg. I was sitting in my office, doing things that a mayor does. I was trying to pass a permit to build a fire station and a police station. I decided to go back to my house. All the people were being un reasonable. I walked back, depressed from my work. I walked in, and up my stairs into my room. I didn't notice my girlfriend Koopie standing there.

"You're ignoring me!" she yelled at me.

"I am the mayor, so I have many duties, and sometimes I don't have time for you."

"I bet you'll have time for this!" She yelled as she picked me up, and threw me out my window, and I landed hard on my stomach, and blacked out.

I woke up an hour later. My right hand felt was in the small river and felt heavy, so I lifted it up to see one of those big mechanical fish chomping on it. It was not like the normal mechanical fish; it was all weird looking, like part of its skin was missing, it had actual flesh. My body started to feel heavy, and I slowly passed out.

I woke up with my body feeling weird. I looked at my fingers. They were all wiggly, and seem to stretch. I started to press my fingers together, and before my eyes my hand turned into a blade, and my arm was still connected to it. I re-tracted my fingers and they turned back to normal. I pointed two of my fingers forward, and created a pistol. I flexed my ring finger, and fired a round. It hit the window of some guy's house.

I realized then that I had powers, and I can do whatever I want. I also decided to run away from Petalburg, for is those people did not need me then, they certainly don't need me now. I started to run. I couldn't believe how fast I could run. I went past valleys, oceans, jungles, until I reached a mountainous area. I then realized that Bowser's castle was right in front of me. It was then I decided to use my powers to good use. Now you may think I want to march right in, kill Bowser, and become the new koopa king, right? Heh heh heh. WRONG!

I bashed right through the doors, which seemed light as a feather. There was like a hundred guys pointing spears at me. Bowser came walking right through the crowd. He went right up to me, then scowled.

"What! It's you! Grrrrr. You and Mario beat me up! Well, I'm not letting this happen!" He yelled as he came at me. I gave him a punch to see what would happen, and he flew all the way back to the end of the hall. He grunted as he got up. Bowser then ordered him men to attack me, so I just raise my arms and yelled.

"STOP!" I yelled. Everyone stopped and just stared at me.

"I came here to join in the koopa clan."

Bowser just smirked at me.

"Oh, so you think you can just waltz in here, and join my army?" he asked.

"Well to tell you the truth, your army can easily be defeated."

"Oh yeah? How do you figure?"

I retracted, and then stretched my arms out hoping that would do something. A huge burst of energy flew out from around me and knocked everyone down.

"See?" I said.

"Well you got the strength, but why do you want to join?"

"I hated my old life, then I got these powers. I decided I want to help your army to become great."

"Well, alright. Follow me up stairs."

I followed him. He took me all the way to the top, on the roof.

"See that castle in the distance? Do something to try and destroy it."

I meshed my fingers into a rocket launcher, then fired. The rocket flew at the castle, and I could hear someone yell: MAMA MEEEEEEYAAAA!

The castle blew up and collapsed. Bowser stared at it with his mouth wide open.

"Dude. I think you just killed Mario."

"Oh did I? It's about time that credit stealing hog got what's coming to him." I said.

"Alright your in." he said.

"Really! Awesome!"

"Yeah. Perhaps you can be of use to me."


	3. Chapter 3 the mission complete

Bowser took me into his throne room, which was decorated with many statues and vases.

"You know Koops," he began. "I at first hated you, but now I see you want to help me."

He turned at me.

"How do I know this isn't some sort of scam? Are you working with luigi?"

"No," I said. "I just think if you are representing Koopas, then you need to do a better job at it. I mean, have you ever actually beat Mario?"

"Well, uhhhh, No." he said ashamed.

"That's why I am here! Over my journey, I have picked up a lot of fighting and war techniques and I once trained at Master's Dojo."

"Yes." He continued. "I have heard of that guy. I'm surprised they didn't make him king."

"Who is King Toadstool?" I asked.

"Eh, He is never at peach's castle, so I think Peach is the only Toadstool."

"I guess that makes sense. How about we kidnap her? With me by your side, we can't fail!"

"I don't know, Mario is probably healed by now from that explosion, damn."

"We still can do it! Load up the Koopa cruiser!" I said. Bowser looked determined, and he went and pressed a button, which a microphone on a table raised out of the ground; he swiped it and yelled.

"Alright koopas! We are going on another kidnapping! Load up the cruiser!"

Bowser led me to the back, where the cruiser was. Many of the Koopas were already loaded. I tried to make weapons out of his hands, and I found out that I could split them apart from my body without harm! I handed guns all around, and before I knew it, we were already there. The pilot hovered above the castle, and we all jumped out. A small group of toads were there holding spears, but we fired many rounds into them, and they all died quickly. We continued our infiltration, as we kept slaughtering all the toads in sight. We kept running and blasting our way, until Mario was right in front of us, and he was red with anger. Bowser came out in front of him.

"So Mario, come to try and stop me this time, huh?" he asked.

"No! You have a done it this a time!" he yelled has he jumped on Bowser's head. Bowser was about to charge after him, but I signaled him not to.

"Bowser!" I yelled. "I'll hold him!"

I quickly ran over and grabbed Mario.

"Wait a minute, Koops?" he asked.

I held him pretty tight. Bowser ran over and mauled his face until there was blood all over. Mario fell down to the ground dead. Unless a 1-up mushroom was used, but Mario was killed beyond repair. We quickly kicked down the next door. Peach was there screaming. She looked at me.

"Koops? What's gotten into you!" She yelled. Bowser went over and slung her over his shoulder, as we left for the cruiser. We boarded. And went back to the castle. Peach was still struggling, but we threw her into a room to stay. Bowser turned to me.

"Koops, for completing our mission for the first time, I award you rank number 1 in the Koopa clan."

"It was nothing." I said.

"No! I must reward you. You need a place to stay? I have found the perfect house for you."

"Really? Where?" I asked.

"I'll show you." He said


	4. Chapter 4 a strange person

He showed me a screen with a tree on it.

"It's a tree." I said.

"My koopas are already there, making you a house."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Step on that white circle, and you will be transported there. Just report back here at 8:00 AM."

"Alright." I said. I go over and step on the white circle on the ground. In a flash, I'm standing right in front of the house being built. It's a tree house, roof and all.

"Nice job men!" I say to the koopas. They walk down the newly made ladder and salute to me.

"King Bowser said to build this for you, sir! He said to enjoy!" They said as they teleported back to the castle. I climb up the ladder, and open the door. I don't need to unlock it, because the Koopas put an Eye scanner on it. The inside is just amazing! It comes with a large bed, a bathroom with a shower, and a television set with a Wii already plugged into it. The Koopas also got me metal slug anthology. I plop on the bed and turn on the TV to my favorite channel, UHF. As I was watching wheel of fish, a disturbing noise caught my attention. It sounded like a scream. I quickly run out the door and jump down onto the ground. The disturbance is being caused by the house next to me. I walk over to see who else, but Sonic the hedgehog and his weird friends knuckles and tails. Sonic seemed to be messing with some girl, probably doing things to her. I walk over and grab him off of her. Then I punch him in the face. He falls flat on the ground. I then look at the girl. She looked human, but wasn't. She was slightly shorter than me, as I was around 5.5 feet tall. She was strikingly beautiful and attractive. She has Red hair tied into two spiky puff ball pony tails. She wore nothing but a bra, and a skirt. She also wore long gloves, and high heel boots. Her eyes were red. A beautiful feature. But there was something not right. She has a pair of small wings, and a red tail with a point at the end.

I reach out my hand. In her shivering state, she grabbed it and hung on to me. I tried to prevent myself from getting…excited.

"What the hell, man!" Knuckles yelled.

I morph my hand into a gun, and the two of them run away. The girl and I walk over to my house, holding hands of course, and stop by the ladder. She stares at me with sad eyes.

"Oh yeah. It's because you are wearing high heels." I say. I walk over to her and pick her up. She was a little shaken. I walk up the stps to her amazement, and we go inside. I put her down.

"Thanks for saving me." The girl said quietly as he quickly pecked me on the cheek. I was so bashful, I blushed on the spot. She let out a small giggle.

"My name is Etna."

"I'm Koops." I say as we shook hands. She then frowned.

"Where are you from?" I ask.

"I am from a land far away. I was a member of the overlord's squad."

"You mean the Overlord? The guy in the red cloak?" I ask. Of course I am referring to the overlord of knott's scary farm, the leader of the haunt nation.

"Not exactly. I mean Laharl." Etna says. I walk over to my computer and search the name. I then come apon some not so great pictures. They are of an ugly looking blue haired kid.

"Pee you! What a stinky appearance!" I say in disgust.

"Hey ! Don't make fun of the Overlord!" She said becoming mad.

"Etna, the only Overlord lives in Buena park, and he ain't ugly."

"You shouldn't say that." She said.

"what are you going to do? You have no power here!" I say. She burst into tears.

"Your right! I can't use my powers here! I don't know why!" She said sobbing. I felt bad, so I put my arm around her.

"Hey, come on. Don't cry."

"How can't I? This place is so strange! Koops, I'm scared."

"We all get scared sometimes."

"But not me! I caused fear all my life. Now I know how it feels."

"Well, why don't you stay for the night?"

"That would be nice." Etna said.


	5. Chapter 5 off to work

So I let Etna sleep in the bed by herself. I really didn't mind. But at this point my shell had shrunk to the size of a baseball. It had no use now. But the good thing was that I could wear clothes completely now. But I out on my pajamas and went to bed.

The next day I woke up and took a shower and put on my clothes. Etna was still sleeping. I didn't want to wake her, but I needed to go to the castle. So I slowly went over to her.

"Etna." I quietly said. She did not respond.

"Etna!" I said louder. Her eyes darted open.

"Koops?" she asked quietly.

"Listen, I have to go to work at a castle. Will you be alright staying here?" I asked.

"Well, actually I was hoping to go with you." She told me. I wasn't really thinking that she should go, but there was no other choice.

"Alright. Go put some clothes on." I said.

"They're already on." She said. Etna was still wearing her bra and skirt.

"I was thinking more along the lines of pants and a shirt." I said. Knowing Koopas, they would probably get distracted.

"I can't put those clothes on! I would look weird! Everyone would stare at me!" she shouted. I sighed. I then led her out the door. At the bottom of the ladder, we went behind the tree. Using a portable warp pipe, I set a pipe from the ground. It rises before us. Etna had a look of fear on her face. I take her by the hand, and I jump in. In a split second later, we jump out and are right in front of Bowser's castle.

"Whoa! This place is way bigger than the castle I used to stay at!" Etna said.

"Well, when you explore things from other dimensions, you will see how sometimes your things are more insignificant." I say as I open the door and go inside. As we walk in, Etna grabbed my hand. We walked in the main hall. This is when the other Koopas started staring. This continued as we walked over to the throne room. We went inside.

"Well, Koops! I see that you already interacted with the locals!" Bowser said with a grin.

"Well, sort of. This is Etna. She is from a far away land."

"Where?" Bowser asked me.

"The south. The deep south." I tell him and he quickly understands.

"Well it wasn't really necessary to bring her, but I guess she can be free to explore the castle."

"I want to stay with Koops!" Etna yelled.

"Fine. Koops, today's assignment is to train the new recruits. They're being held in the training camp out back."

"Yes sir." I say. I then take Etna down the hall and toward the back. We go outside. The camps are wooden houses surrounded by a huge stone wall. There is also an obstacle course. I go and blow my fingers in by beak, making a whistling noise. The small Koopas all line up.

"Alright you prepubescent koopas, let's go! Drop and give me twenty!" I yell. They just stare at me.

"Maybe you need to threaten them a little." Etna suggested. I then morph my hand into a gun. The Koopas instantly drop and give me twenty. I then begin to go see Bowser.

"Etna, I'm going to see Bowser. Can you watch them while I'm gone?"

"Sure!" Etna said, her eyes lit up. I leave out into the main hall. I then enter Bowser's throne room.

"Bowser! I need to talk to you." I say. He looks at me with a quizzical expression.

"What is it, Koops?"

"Those recruits are from the 2000's generation! They are selfish, and stupid!"

"Yeah, I was meaning to do something about that." Bowser admitted.

"Well, let's go over there and do something about it!"

"Right!" Bowser said as we went to the training camp. When we got there, the Koopas were being tortured by Etna, as they were moving huge blocks. Etna was also whipping them with a whip. Bowser had a look of shock on his face.

"Whoa dude. Your girlfriend is abusive!" Bowser muttered. I felt a little weird for Bowser calling Etna my girlfriend, but I shook it off.

"Is she a… demon?" Bowser asked.

"Yes she is." I answered.

"But does she…know?"

"Sadly, I don't think so. She thinks she works for an Overlord." I explain to him.

"You mean the one in Knott's scary farm?" he asks.

"No. Some weird kid."

"How long until she has to… go back."

"I don't know." I say as Etna runs up to me with a cheery smile on her face.

"Koops! I'm having so much fun! I like torturing these Koopas!"

"Well how would you like to make it your job?" I asked her.

"Really? I would love it!" She yelled hugging me.

"Yes." I answered.

"I'm so happy Koops!" She said running to work the recruits to near death.

"She'll sleep tonight!" I tell Bowser. We share a laugh. It isn't until late afternoon until we finish working. Etna and I go back into the warp pipe back to the tree house. But first I want to have a look around town.

"Hey Etna? I was wondering if you and I can take a little walk down the road?" I asked. Secretly, I wanted to walk with her.

"Ok." She says grabbing my hand. We walk down the road. On the other side is just a bunch of houses and alleys, but on our side, is a water playground, with a small ledge and the ocean just past it. Islands could be seen in the distance. As we continue down the path, we reach the beach. There are no waves. The beach is small, and the sand ends into a pile of rocks on the far right. We both sit down in the sand. I look over and get a good look at Etna. She is beautiful, and stunning. She then turns her head and looks at me, stares at me with those big, red colored eyes. I then felt my face getting closer, closer, just inches away from each other, then we kiss. Our lips met with passion. I then slum my arms over her and kissed her deeper. As we are kissing, I lift her up, and run home as fast as I can. We kiss while I am running. I quickly carry her through the door, and we kiss some more. She then removes her bra as I remove my shirt. We get into bed, and I think you know what happens next. I give myself over to absolute pleasure.


End file.
